


When the light appears

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: You'll sing & You'll love [1]
Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Prostitution
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen lo conoció en una noche de verano en Nueva York, la luna brillaba por encima de los edificios de la ciudad y las estrellas apenas se asomaban entre las luces artificiales y el smog de las industrias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the light appears

**Author's Note:**

> No puedo escribir porno.  
> La primera canción es Bad Moon Rising de Creedence Clearwather revival.  
> La segunda es Nemo de Nightwish.  
> Ni siquiera estoy segura de que esta pareja tenga fans en español pero si alguien lo lee espero que le guste.

 

* * *

 

**_I see a bad moon arisin'_ **   
**I see trouble on the way**   
**I see earthquakes and lightnin'**   
**I see bad times today**

Allen lo conoció en una noche de verano en Nueva York, la luna brillaba por encima de los edificios de la ciudad y las estrellas apenas se asomaban entre las luces artificiales y el smog de las industrias, el estaba ahí por medicina para su madre, tal vez un poco de cerveza barata para un menor de edad y más papel para escribir. Trataba de caminar con cuidado, las peores partes de la ciudad eran peligrosas y el llevaba el dinero suficiente para ser el blanco de cualquier ladrón, su espalda estaba tensa y sus manos se escondían en lo profundo de su chaqueta de segunda mano, su mirada fija en la farmacia barata a unas dos cuadras más allá.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, era sutil pero firme, la comodidad de la familiaridad  y la costumbre en su toque.

“Hey querido ¿te molestaría un poco de compañía?” La voz era claramente masculina y a pesar de la suavidad en su tono no había suavidad en su voz, era fuerte y profunda, agrietada por el cigarro y sin rastros de pubertad. El quiso decirle que se alejara, que no quería compañía, el quiso decirle tantas cosas antes de verlo, cosas desagradables, el tipo de cosas que les dices a las prostitutas porque son prostitutas.

Tomó la mano delgada entre las suyas con brusquedad y se dio la vuelta, el chico trató de alejarse instintivamente, obviamente acostumbrado a las negativas demasiado entusiastas a sus ofertas. “Hey está bien, no es tu taza de té, lo entiendo” Había una sonrisa nerviosa enmarcada en su rostro, su labios inferior era voluptuoso y su labio superior delicado y curtido, agrietados por el frio, rosas, el tipo de labios rosas que las chicas tienen que pintar con labiales y que algunas personas solo obtienen en las noches más frías de invierno, su piel era pálida, casi gris, no era nada como el mármol, solo el gris enfermizo de las personas que comen poco, duermen menos y no salen bajo la luz del sol. Su cabello era una mezcla descolorida entre el marrón y el rubio hielo, no parecía suave en absoluto, Allen imaginó que se sentiría áspero tal vez sucio contra sus manos. Su nariz era puntiaguda y rojiza en la punta, sus ojos celestes vidriosos estaban delineados con la piel roja de las ojeras. Por un momento Allen se preguntó si el chico estaba enfermo, un segundo después se preguntó cuánto costaría una mamada, un trabajo manual o tal vez incluso cuánto costaría el trabajo completo, hacer el amor como si no fuera una prostituta.

“Cuanto” La sonrisa se volvió depredadora, sus ojos apagados brillaron un poco.

“$100 por una mamada, $180 por un manual y $240 por todo más allá de eso”

“¿Sabes dónde podemos hacer esto en un lugar….?  ¿Más privado?” Allen se veía nervioso, el no era virgen y este chico no era su primera prostituta, pero los momentos como esos siempre lo ponían más nervioso de lo usual. La sonrisa del chico creció aun más si eso era posible, jugueteó con los lentes demasiado grandes por sobre la nariz de Allen y volvió a sonreír.

“Puedo darte privacidad”

 

**_This is me for forever_ **   
**One of the lost ones**   
**The one without a name**   
**Without an honest heart as compass**   
**This is me for forever**   
**One without a name**   


Sus labios sabían a cigarros baratos y vino mal hecho, su cabello era áspero contra sus dedos mientras lo sostenía a través del beso y podía sentir cada uno de los huesos de sus manos por la presión del chico en sus hombros. El fue el primero en separarse mientras entraban en la habitación. El rubio se subió a la cama, él cerró la puerta y se quitó la chaqueta.

El niño lo esperaba en la cama aún vestido de la cintura hacia abajo. Su torso descubierto era del mismo tono gris pálido de su rostro y sus pezones eran del mismo tono rosa escalofriante de sus labios, su vientre era un poco demasiado esquelético y el podía ver los huesos de sus caderas como si la piel fuera una tela delgada y transparente para los huesos afilados, las piernas abiertas y las manos ocultas tras su espalda, los hombros angulares y la clavícula demasiado acentuada por la posición. Una sonrisa juguetona danzando en sus labios rosas, de repente era hermoso, todas las características equivocadas en todos los lugares correctos. Tantos defectos y tan, tan bello.

“El primer pensamiento, el mejor pensamiento” Susurró el rubio abriendo las piernas tan amplias como los pantalones ajustados le permitirían. Allen se subió a la cama junto a él.

“¿Come te llamas?” El chico lo besó, largo y dulce, casi con ternura, mientras sostenía su mandíbula con una sola mano huesuda.

“Puedes llamarme como quieras cariño, es parte del trabajo” Sonrió en sus labios, Allen estaba casi preparado para eso.

“Quiero saber cómo te llamas” El rubio frunció el ceño, pero no dejo de sonreír. El jamás dejaba de sonreír, tal vez era una técnica de trabajo, tal vez era su forma personal de tranquilizar a sus clientes, tal vez era solo parte de su personalidad, tal vez trataba de hacerse a si mismo más atractivo. Lo que sea que fuera, estaba funcionando.

“Puedes llamarme Lucien” Dijo besando su mandíbula “O puedes llamarme LuLu” Rió mordiendo su cuello “O puedes llamarme solo Lu” Besó su boca “¿Cómo puedo llamarte?”

“Allen” Murmuro “Allen Ginsberg”

“Oh un judío” Su tono era casi de deleite “Voy a llamarte Ginsy” dijo para sí mismo mientras desabotonaba su camisa, poco a poco, descubriendo la piel de su nuevo cliente. Allen sabia que él era demasiado pálido y que tenía la clase de músculos que solo aparecían por la delgadez, su torso era un poco demasiado peludo, una característica que él sabía ya no era atractiva, no con todos esos nuevos modelos y actores musculosos, bronceados y lampiños. El sabía que no era el más atractivo de los hombres, el era la clase de hombre que pasaba desapercibido una y mil veces.

Pero con Lucien era diferente, Lucien parecía encantado con la vista, Allen podía ver la lujuria en sus ojos, podía sentir sus dedos tocando su piel a propósito mientras desabrochaba su camisa, con Lucien se sentía deseado como no se había sentido nunca antes.

“Voy a llamarte Lu” Respondió besándolo.

“El primer pensamiento, el mejor pensamiento” Sonrió Lucien devolviendo el beso.


End file.
